custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Araluus
Araluus (also known as the Plumed Warrior) is a legendary entity from Matoran mythology, who was said to have protected the Matoran from threats during the earliest days of the universe. History Though vague, the few legends that give testimony to Araluus' origins state that he was "born as the favored son of fire and sky", and was one of various guardians sent down from Paradise by the Great Beings. The Great Beings charged Araluus with the task of safeguarding the first Matoran villagers, who were working to prepare the world for the Great Spirit Mata Nui's eventual awakening. As the Matoran labored in the darkness, Araluus fought several battles in their defense, protecting them from the numerous threats that stalked the early universe, such as Zyglak, Ectosians, and fearsome beasts. One of the earliest legends featuring Araluus tells of him being summoned to a Matoran village that had come under attack by a large pride of Spiked Stalker Cats, fearsome predatory Rahi. Araluus challenged the creatures and proceeded to fight and kill most of them singlehandedly. His battle against the pride's leader, however, continued for several days, raging until both were too tired to continue. Impressed with the cat's strength of will, Araluus is said to have eventaully gained the creature's trust and loyalty, gaining her as a companion. Araluus named her "Nysha", the Matoran word for "willpower". Another legend featuring Araluus states he was sent to the island home of the Mawciens, in hopes of putting an end to their hostilities toward their Matoran neighbors. Though hismission failed, he did meet a Mawcien priestess named Gartinus, who eventually left her people to journey with him. As time passed, the two fell in love and became a celebrated couple. One tale claims Araluus carved an entire mountainside in Gartinus' likeness. In later tales, Araluus, Gartinus and Nysha would go on to have countless adventures, sparking numerous legends concerning them originating from various locations, which had varying levels influence over several Matoran and non-Matoran civilizations; in many places, Araluus is considered a great warrior and a selfless hero, while in others he is seen as a malevolent destroyer. Though he is described as having traveled far and wide, Araluus is said to have had a home and base within the mythic city of Ukara, a supposedly lost realm said to rival Artakha in sheer beauty and majesty. Despite his status as a heroic figure, however, certain tales have described Araluus being a feirce rival of a fellow guardian of the Matoran, Marinuu, the "Mistika Cat". Why these figures of justice are often shown competing against one another isn't clear, though there are just as many tales discribing the two warriors aiding each other, so the accuracy of such stories is often brought into question. Whether Araluus actually existed is a hotly debated topic in schools and academies; the majority of historians and experts believe Araluus was nothing more than a legend conceived by a primitive culture. Some, however, think that he truly existed, or was at least based on a true warrior. Abilities and Traits Though the exact extent of Araluus' capabilities has been blurred by the various legends concerning him, a number of abilities have remained constant: One example is unleashing bolts of searing, flame-like energy capable of burning through solid protodermis. He is also said to have possessed keen, almost animal-like senses. Another constant ability of Araluus' is his extreme strength and durability. Though his level of strength fluctuates from tale to tale, his power is said to be matched by only the mightiest of warriors; one legend claims he was able to single-handedly wrestle a healthy Manas crab into submission. Similar folktales state he could move as fast as the wind, and was amazingly gifted in hand-to-hand combat and swordplay. Araluus is also known to have possessed the ability of flight, thanks to his powerful, bird-like wings, and was supposed to have been an amazing sight in the air. Because of his mastery of flight, it was often believed Araluus possessed a mystic connection to the suns and skies themselves. Tools According to the legends, Araluus' favorite weapon in combat was a sword-like club known as the Spiked Macuahuitl Club. Both a bludgeoning and a slashing tool, the club's thorn-like blades and spikes were made of an incredibly strong, glass-like stone that was as durable as any modern form of Protosteel. The club could also focus Araluus' energy blasts, and automatically returned to him after being thrown. Another tool Araluus utilized was a Warblade Spear, which served as an effective throwing and melee weapon. His helmet, crafted from an early form of Protosteel, gave him the ability to mentally scan a limited area, allowing him to detect other beings nearby. He also carried a hidden dagger as a weapon of last resort. Apart from his artificial tools, Araluus was also equipped with sharp claws and a powerful tail. The metallic feathers adorning his wings could allegedly withstand immense heat, and are believed to be the source of one of Araluus' titles: The "Plumed Warrior". Trivia *Araluus was originally inspired by Quetzalcoatl, an ancient Aztec deity of knowledge and priesthood, who was occasionally portrayed as a feathered serpent. Araluus also draws inspiration from other figures of mythology, such as ancient Greece's Heracles (better known as Hercules); and Thor, the Norse god of thunder. *Several of Araluus' traits are also based on those of the Jaguar Warriors, elite fighters and soldiers of the Aztec empire. *His name was originally suggested by user . Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' (First Mentioned) Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Myths Category:Entities